


A Champion's Reward

by delorita, SilverFountains



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones (book verse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Renly and Loras are horny, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: Loras kicked his Lord out of the saddle. But there's another game Renly is very skilled at...





	A Champion's Reward

"Looking very fine, my Knight of Flowers," Renly saunters into Loras’s tent. "Got anything particular planned for the evening?" he chews at a straw, looking the young knight up and down without hiding the true purpose of his visit. Having Loras at his mercy after a very entertaining joust is always an extraordinary pleasure. 

Loras smirks. They had been flirting all day with lingering glances and innuendos. He both loved and hated it in equal measure when Renly drove him crazy like that with his bright green eyes stripping him out of his armour in front of all. He full well knows how uncomfortable it is to get aroused in full plate on horseback! 

"My Lord," he tries to play it cool, as he shrugs out of his hauberk with the help of his squire, relieved to be out of the heavy mail. Renly has already freshened up and changed into a fine green tunic with golden stags prancing across the breast. "I intend to have a bath and enough ale and wine to regret it in the morrow," he says casually, as if he has no intentions of another sort. If Renly wants him - which he knows he does! - he will make him work for it just a little more. He motions to his squire to move his greaves, pretending to be too busy to look at his love.

At the thought of Loras in the hot wooden tub Renly wets his lips a little, trying to hide his involuntary sigh by sitting down, rustling with his clothes. “Mind if I have an ale or two with you? Might even get us something special from my cellars, _Ser_ Loras,” he sips from the goblet that stands already there, looking at Loras over the rim of it, studying the fine figure that gets revealed from underneath all that hard metal. 

The young squire briefly makes eye contact with the knight as he unties the laces of his padded under shirt, but quickly lowers his eyes again. Renly is hardly subtle and Loras feels a little thrill of excitement play down his spine as they play their game in front of another. 

"I would very much appreciate something special from your offerings, my lord," Loras briefly bites his bottom lip. "Very generous. Did you enjoy the games today?" he throws his lover bedroom eyes. 

_You’ll certainly get a very special offering in a moment_. Renly nods his head, grinning. “Very much so. You’re a very skilled rider,” he stretches out his legs in front of him, making himself as comfortable as possible with an already half hard on. The day had been very long. First he’d participated in the games himself, enjoying himself enormously. But Loras had unhorsed him later in the afternoon after they’d sparred in earnest, leaving other knights behind to their left and right sides. He didn’t mind that Loras finally had been the one who bested him. “And you certainly know how to use your weapon.”

"My thanks, Lord Renly," Loras nods briefly to his man as he's stripped down to his undershirt, trying very hard not to get hard as Renly's eyes slide over him like hands. "It is an honour to ride for you. And with you," he lays on thickly. They had never faced off on the list before and they had not been soft on each other either. He can feel the bruise under his left collarbone where Renly had struck him in the joust and the sting of a small cut on his forearm where his sword had just caught him through his ringmail in the melee. Their battle had aroused them both as much as their frequent battles between the sheets. He could see it in Renly's eyes through the slit in his visor even if his hits were as fierce as any other man's. "And I was most impressed with your swordsmanship. You even penetrated my armour," he innocently moves up his sleeve to show his insignificant injury. 

The boy knelt in front of him blushes so fiercely that his ears light up and Loras struggles to keep his face straight.

“It didn’t show much resistance,” Renly stares at the shallow cut, eager now to trail his tongue across it but also not wanting to stop their playful game of words just yet. He lets his eyes linger on the bare skin he can see beneath the fastenings of Loras’s undershirt. The sweat of the day and the blood stain at the ripped sleeve gives him the strange urge to bury his nose into it while sliding it slowly off this desirable man’s lean body.

"I must confess you are skilled at breaching my defences, my lord," Loras flirts back. 

The young squire coughs softly and Loras can't tell whether it's to draw his attention now that he's removed all of Loras's armour and protective undergarments or as a discreet reminder to them both that they are not alone. He can't imagine the boy is as bold as that though and he looks at him. "Yes?"

"Erhm, do… do you wish for me to call the page boy to attend your bath, Ser Loras?" the squire asks quickly. 

Loras considers this for just a moment, but he decides he cannot wait for that long. "I shall call him myself when I'm ready," he smiles at his attendant, seeing himself not all that many years ago in the boy when he had been Renly's squire. "Thank you, you may go." 

He grins as the youngster rushes out of the tent as quick as he can and then moves his eyes to his lover. "Will you have me this dirty? Or is it beneath the king’s brother to bed me like this?" he teases.

Renly clears his throat. His voice had deserted him while he was undressing his man with his eyes, revealing that fine arse and gorgeous cock in his imagination. He stands up and steps towards Loras who stands there in his long shirt and breeches, pretending to look as innocent as the boy he had once been. He can just imagine that he must be as aroused as he but Loras’s groin remains obscured from his view. 

“I think I’ll have you that dirty,” he murmurs, grabbing for Loras’s injured arm and pulling him flush against him.

"Good!" Loras puffs, glad to be alone with his man now. "Take me already then!" He impatiently digs his fingers into Renly's raven black hair, pushing himself hard up against him to make his need known. He needs it NOW! No more word games and teasing, but his man's private weapon deep inside his arse.

Renly laughs warmly, capturing those soft, pouty lips in a hard kiss, pushing his tongue deeply, wantonly into the other’s mouth. He slides his hands across Loras’s muscular back until cupping his arse cheeks firmly. “I want you!” he gasps, shoving the knight towards his bed out of hay, propelling him around so he’s on all fours in front of him.

"Fuckyes!" Loras moans as he's manhandled into position. He presses his palms flat down on the sheets and pushes his arse back up in the air unashamedly. He knows Renly's blood is up as much as his own after the games and whilst they often enjoy sweet lazy love making Renly is just as capable of owning him like a trinket box.

“You’re gorgeous,” Renly rasps as he fumbles with his trousers, pulling out his hard erection, ripping Loras’s thin breeches apart in the process of getting to his desired goal quicker. “Fuck, look at that…!” he bends forward and spits on that beautiful blossom of his knight. “You have the most delicate flower in all Westeros,” he gasps, eyeing the opening he likes to lick after they have had a nice bath.

Loras scoffs at that. "You think you can actually bulls-eye this target, my lord?" he spits in play annoyance, referring to Renly missing one of the targets earlier in the games. "I'll hold real still," he teases even more.

“You little shit,“ Renly just as playfully feels offended, pressing his cock head right against said target. “Fuck, that’s too inviting to miss,” he groans, rubbing his sensitive flesh across the rumpled skin, his other hand pulling Loras’s ass cheeks apart.

"Do it!" Loras hisses, curling his fingers into the sheets in anticipation of the intrusion. His own member presses painfully against his abdomen.

In one hard shove Renly breaches his knight, knowing that he can take it, knowing that he loves it when he owns him like that. He feels Loras’s muscles clamp down on him hard and lets out a loud moan, throwing his head back as he’s sucked in by that hungry body. His fingers leaving bruises at Loras’s hips. 

Loras actually shouts out. His body spasms in protest as Renly ploughs into him so roughly but he forces his muscles to relax, eating up the delightful sword that penetrates him. "Renly, fuck that's good," he huffs under his breath, trusting that no-one will dare interrupt the Lord of the Stormlands and his Knight of Flowers. He pushes back, edging Renly on to go deeper.

“Loras! Damn you,” Renly’s dick is on fire as his warrior opens up even more. He feels the slender body tremble vigorously beneath him and licks his tongue across that curving spine. 

Loras rips his shirt off completely now, leaving him just in the rags of his breeches, shaking in high arousal. His dick glistens with precum as Renly assaults his pleasure spot again and again in their frantic rutting.

“Nice ‘n tight,” Renly praises hoarsely, positioning himself differently, sitting back on his haunches and pulling Loras up, his back against his front, their bodies battling a horny battle now. He bites his man’s shoulder hard as he works him from the inside mercilessly, tweaking his erect nipples, rolling them between his fingertips. 

Loras makes no effort to restrain the noises that spill from his tongue. Renly knows exactly how to please him and he's so horny now that he is happy to just let his handsome lover do whatever he wants with him. 

As he's bounced up and down roughly he sways drunkenly, mewls and moans as his orgasm leaks out of him in waves, his dick pulsing in the rhythm of Renly's pounding. "My love…!" he whimpers.

The tremors of Loras’s climax massage Renly’s shaft in waves and he adds his own cries of pleasure to those of his knight. He smears the delicious cum all over Loras’s abdomen, the feel of the sticky substance driving him even wilder and more and more towards his own abyss. “Loras, my rose,” he whispers into his lover’s ear as he shakes violently, wrapping his arms around Loras’s middle, his thrusts getting more erratic. He doesn’t want to come just yet. Their game is way too delicious than to stop it already. He feels like he could go all night. 

As quickly as he’d pulled Loras up, just as quickly he turns him around again and presses him onto his back, rolling his legs up so that his well worked hole is facing him now. “Fuck that’s delicious,” he rasps and shoves his dick all the way in again, rutting his knight hard, piercing him as much with his eyes as he does with his dick now. He loves the wild gaze that meets his beneath that fringe of unruly, messed up curls. “You’re _mine! Knight of Flowers!_ ” he hisses possessively. 

"Yes! All yours!" the cocky young knight submits to his lover in completely ecstasy now. His eyes are rolling back as Renly angles himself just right again and his hand shoots to his still hard dick now, grabbing himself firmly. "My lord, my king!" He rolls himself up as far as he can, feeling his whole body burn feverishly now with insane want. "Gonna… come… again," he manages to stammer inbetween his grunts.

“Come... for me…” Renly isn’t able to speak properly anymore, taking in the sweaty, glistening body in front of him. He crushes Loras beneath him as he hammers his prostate again with quick, short thrusts and also kissing him harshly, eating his mouth, feeling that trembling weapon against his abdomen. _I might come with you_. 

Loras gasps into Renly's open mouth as his semen shoots into his hand. He loves nothing more than to come with Renly's sword buried deep inside of him, his inner muscles grabbing hard onto that sleek, mighty weapon. He has to bite his lip not to shout at the top of his voice, clawing his free hand into Renly's fine brocade tunic. 

The stimulation is too much for Renly now. The way his cock is worked so expertly lets all his defenses crumble. The young knight coming undone for the second time on his sword gives him an immense ego boost and he feels how he’s just melting beneath that fierce blue gaze. He loses all his restraint and ruts himself into oblivion together with the man who had slain him in battle. He enjoys to give himself up to him. 

Loras. His equal. 

Loras shudders in bliss as Renly shoots his hot load into him. His hair looks wild like a true Baratheon now. His eyes shooting from blue to green and back in a thousand sparkling flecks of passion. Renly looks even more breathtaking at the height of his climax and Loras could come at that image alone if his man had not already milked him boneless tonight.

“I think I met that target to your pleasure,” Renly grins down at his spent lover, breathing heavily, feeling very satisfied himself. He’s using Loras’s cum as an ointment to massage it into his lover’s youthful skin. “And mine,” he admits, his heart only reluctantly slowing down from its wonderful race.

Loras grins back, his chest and cheeks flushed a blotchy red. "Definitely the champion of this battle, my lord," he praises. "You hit your mark with breathtaking precision. Twice," he winks, licking the cum off his fingers in an obscene gesture.

Renly moans at the sight, finally opening up his tunic, “So we’re even today?”

"Hells no!" Loras laughs, pushing Renly off him as he reaches for a cloth to wipe down his soiled body. "You'll never be as good as me in the joust, my lord, don't get any ideas!" He flutters his lashes sultrily though. "Luckily you're very talented in other games…"

Renly pounces onto his knight at the insult. “You’re very full of yourself, young man!” 

"It's why you love me," Loras purrs pulling Renly back with him in a less frantic tumble, his eyes shining with the deep love he has for his man.

“I do love you,” Renly smiles, loving their banter just as much as their battles inside their beds, and on horseback on the jousting ground. “Now, how about that hot bath and that ale?” he sniffs at Loras’s skin and crinkles his nose. 

Loras snorts and nods, having earned a whole additional layer of sweat and other bodily fluids. "Very well, my lord. And ehm…" he plucks playfully at Renly's open tunic, pointing out the wet stains of semen on the expensive fabric, "you may wish to consider a change of clothes before facing your brother and the queen…" he winks.

Renly looks down on himself, trailing a particular white stain that clearly doesn’t belong to the stag pattern with his thumb. “Not tonight,” he gets rid of his garment and flops down beside his lover, kissing the tip of his cute nose. “The only person I want to face tonight is _you, my Champion_.” He makes a show of lapping at the body fluids on Loras’s skin, humming contently.

"Nice," Loras grins, forgoing the bath and the ale for that matter as he curls up with his man, ready to explore him all over again. 

fin


End file.
